


But I know someday I'll make it out of here.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Bad Parenting, Brutal Murder, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Child Abuse, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, God Complex, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hellfire Club, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, Loneliness, Mirrors, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Physical Abuse, Political Alliances, Political Parties, Pre-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Trees, Twincest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] Quando Andreas von Strucker gli si fermò davanti – le braccia che si sollevavano pigramente per aggiustarsi i capelli –, un leggero brivido si insinuò lungo la spina dorsale del ragazzo, ma anni e anni trascorsi nella morsa della dissimulazione e dell’impassibilità gli permisero un assoluto autocontrollo: nulla all'esterno mutò, nessuna reazione, nessuna alterazione nei suoi tratti, nessun lampo nei suoi occhi, nessuna ombra sul suo viso. E vinse in breve tempo la tentazione di stringere istintivamente la mascella, sfregare i denti fino a farli stridere, fino a polverizzarli. [...]"





	But I know someday I'll make it out of here.

    Starsene ai piedi della grande quercia sembrava offrirgli una parvenza di sicurezza, seppur i lunghi rami rinsecchiti che cingevano la sua ombra sembravano arti inquietanti e scheletrici, le cui ossa appuntite si conficcavano nella carne, squarciandola. Eppure, tale prospettiva dolorosa poteva apparire particolarmente accogliente a un corpo le cui membra erano state a lungo private dell’integrità e dell’arrendevolezza di un vero abbraccio.  
    I tratti del viso, seppur infantili, erano scavati come i solchi discontinui di un fiume in secca, la sottile ruga estremamente precoce a lambirgli la fronte; una cicatrice pallida, ma profonda, che discendeva dalla tempia sinistra; le labbra secche e sottili, strette fra di loro come a voler trattenere dietro più parole di quanto la mente riesca a concepire. Il corpo sottile e dritto come un fuso, le spalle rigide sorrette dal tronco ruvido dell’albero –  _l’acciaio nella sua spina dorsale, il granito contro cui sfregarsi fino a grattare via la stoffa, via la pelle_.  
    E gli occhi, a fare da contraltare. Gli occhi aperti, le palpebre spalancate, le iridi fulgide e accese, come quando la luce si espande sull'argento e il riflesso riesce ad accecarti. Lo sguardo del quattordicenne attento al minimo movimento, al minimo rumore, al minimo spostamento d’aria causato dalla più piccola particella di polvere. Nessun battito di ciglia. Nessun battito, o sei morto.

  
    Il motivo primo per il quale, il più delle volte, si opera una scelta, è perché se ne ha una. Era ciò che si ripeteva oramai da giorni, da mesi, da tempo. E tempo, e mesi, e giorni erano stati necessari per realizzarne il vero significato, per metabolizzare tutte quelle parole e tramutarle in gesti.  
    E ora, davanti a lui –  _lui, Otto von Strucker, che una scelta non l’aveva mai avuta_  – si schiudeva un ventaglio di possibilità che aspettavano solo di esser selezionate, sventrate, scandagliate e, infine, colte.  
    Poteva nascondersi, con un po’ di fortuna ce l’avrebbe fatta. Possedeva abbastanza conoscenza e potere da sopravvivere da solo, rintanato in qualunque fenditura il mondo potesse offrirgli, come un animale selvatico che va in letargo ed esce fuori solo alla fine dell’inverno.  
     _Quell’inverno, però, l’avrebbe consumato lentamente nella sua incessante attesa._  
    Poteva fuggire e chiedere aiuto. Avrebbe strisciato, pregato, si sarebbe piegato, si sarebbe venduto offrendo informazioni, in cambio di essere aiutato nel nascondersi da _loro_. Poteva elemosinare una libertà ben lungi da sembrare tale, ma che ne avrebbe avuto le sottili sembianze. Perché, fino a quando quei mostri dei suoi genitori sarebbero rimasti in vita, l’avrebbero cercato. E non per motivi affettivi – oh, certo che no! –, ma solo al fine di punirlo ed ucciderlo lentamente, con quel sadismo che li caratterizzava, per aver aver mancato loro di rispetto.  
     _E così, quella tanto bramata libertà, avrebbe poi assunto le fattezze di una gabbia._  
    Poteva rimanere con loro, eseguendo ordini e direttive, costretto ad utilizzare i suoi poteri al solo fine di distruggere, mentre si sarebbe finto sottomesso, continuando a essere manovrato alla stregua di una marionetta, attendendo in silenzio una fine, qualunque essa sarebbe stata. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente diventare il figlio che i Von Strucker avevano sempre desiderato: un mostro che massacra gli esseri umani senza pietà. Perché è così che i suoi genitori vedevano gli umani. Come degli schiavi, degli animaletti da compagnia; come una razza inferiore la quale avrebbe dovuto trattare i mutanti – la razza superiore – come degli dei. Ed onorarli, inchinandosi al loro cospetto.  
     _Quella vita, però, avrebbe finito per ucciderlo lentamente._  
    Poteva finire tutto, ma a modo suo. Rimanere, sì; ma solo brevemente, solo fino alla resa dei conti. Fuggire, sì; ma lasciandosi dietro la soddisfazione di aver ottenuto una chiusura. E poi nascondersi, sì; o forse no, forse non sarebbe servito nascondersi, ma lui si era deciso che avrebbe affrontato tutto -  _la vergogna, le conseguenze, il mondo_  - alla luce del sole.

  
    Innumerevoli volte si era posto davanti allo specchio e aveva scrutato la propria immagine.  
    La prima volta, era stato con terrore: gli occhi socchiusi, la testa pronta a voltarsi per non dover sottostare alla terribile tortura di non riconoscersi, ma di, piuttosto, riconoscere qualcun altro.  
    La seconda volta, si era avvicinato con un timore un po’ deferente: un occhio chiuso e uno aperto, proprio come aveva trascorso le sue ultime notti -  _dormi con un occhio solo e una mano sotto il cuscino pronto ad usare i tuoi poteri, Otto_. Ed erano aperte anche le sue labbra, un sospiro spezzato, un alito di stupore nel constatare che forse, alla fine, c’era ancora un po’ di sé stesso in quella lastra di vetro.  
    Le volte successive, entrambi gli occhi erano spalancati, e lui si fissava, senza incrociare lo sguardo che aveva davanti, tuttavia attento: non tutto era perduto, poté constatare, non tutto era dimenticato. Riusciva ancora a ricordarsi della figura dinnanzi a sé, riusciva ancora a riconoscerne i contorni, i tratti un po’ spigolosi, lo zigomo sinistro leggermente più sporgente dell’altro, la mascella pronunciata nella sua delicatezza, i fili biondo cenere che gli accarezzavano le tempie.  
    La volta buona, infine, era arrivata: quel giorno, uno squarcio ancora insanguinato gli sfigurava una metà del viso. La guancia sinistra era striata da rivoli scuri, macabre carezze d’inchiostro velenoso a insozzare la pelle candida e liscia come il marmo. Ma, poi, la parte destra del volto era parsa rassicurata, l’angolo della bocca leggermente sollevato, quasi a voler modellare la caricatura di un sorriso, sebbene funesto.

  
    Un tragico paradosso vuole che bisogna perdersi, prima di ritrovarsi del tutto, bisogna sbilanciarsi, prima di trovare un equilibrio sulle punte, bisogna sfiorare il limite della resa, prima di fare un passo avanti: lui aveva dovuto rinnegarsi davanti all'orrido spettacolo del suo viso martoriato, davanti alle macerie della sua identità, prima di scrutare i propri occhi e riconoscersi nella persona che era davvero.  
    Sollevò una mano e il riflesso fece lo stesso, le dita lunghe e affilate, le unghie dritte e curate nonostante tutto. Tentò di spostare indietro un ciuffo, un po’ più lungo, un po’ più sporco, il quale, ostinato, gli ricadeva sulla fronte, e il quale, ostinato, tornò invece al suo posto. Mantenne il contatto visivo con quelle iridi gemelle, le quali lo fissavano stanche e consumate.  
   Otto fece un profondo respiro, nella speranza di calmarsi. I suoi genitori lo avevano portato per la prima volta ad una delle feste estremamente lussuose dell’Hellfire Club e lui stava detestando ogni secondo all’interno di quel posto, realizzando sempre di più quanto non volesse avere niente a che fare con quei mutanti estremamente forti e potenti: lui non voleva che gli esseri umani li temessero. Al contrario, desiderava sentirsi uno di loro, integrarsi, e usare i suoi poteri per proteggerli, e non per ferirli. Anzi, se fosse stato per lui avrebbe rinunciato ai propri poteri permanentemente.  
    Forse fu in quel momento che decise che sì, sarebbe dovuto fuggire dal mostro nel quale i suoi genitori lo stavano trasformando. E l’avrebbe dovuto fare entro il giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno.  
    Fissò per qualche altro secondo la sua immagine riflessa allo specchio, per poi uscire dal bagno, pronto a banchettare con gli assassini senza scrupoli dell’Hellfire Club, ripetendosi come un mantra ciò che doveva fare _: pochi passi timorosi verso di loro, qualche convenevole, qualche frase di circostanza, porgi gentile il tuo braccio e aspetti che qualcuno lo afferri; un giro della sala, un passo di danza, stringi la mano per salutare, stringi il polso per minacciare, stringi le ossa per esultare_.  
    Ed è lasciando scivolare tra le dita gli ultimi frammenti polverizzati che Otto se ne va dalla festa insieme ai suoi genitori, noncurante di quelle poche schegge conficcate nel palmo rapace, piccoli bottini di guerra da custodire gelosamente, mentre non può fare a meno di rimembrare come lo hanno guardato per qualche frammento di secondo gli altri presenti.  
    Nell’unico modo in cui si può guardare un quindicenne nato dall’incesto tra due gemelli.

  
    Innumerevoli volte si era posto davanti uno specchio e aveva scrutato la propria immagine.  
    E ora aveva imparato a riconoscersi e a discernere la propria figura da quella che si stava avvicinando.  
    L’andatura fluida e sfuggente, i passi decisi, gli abiti eleganti sporchi di sangue di chissà quale vittima innocente, i lembi delle maniche concitati come uno turbinio di corvi svolazzanti, le lucenti ciocche bionde dei suoi capelli che coprivano parte del suo volto severo. Gli occhi sadici che erano pronti ancora una volta a dargli qualche ordine, costringerlo ad usare i suoi poteri per qualcosa di orribile ed eventualmente punirlo – fisicamente o psicologicamente; entrambi nei peggiori dei casi – in caso si fosse rifiutato o se si fosse messo a piangere nel mentre.  
    Quando Andreas von Strucker gli si fermò davanti, – le braccia che si sollevavano pigramente per aggiustarsi i capelli – un leggero brivido si insinuò lungo la spina dorsale del ragazzo, ma anni e anni trascorsi nella morsa della dissimulazione e dell’impassibilità gli permisero un assoluto autocontrollo: nulla all'esterno mutò, nessuna reazione, nessuna alterazione nei suoi tratti, nessun lampo nei suoi occhi, nessuna ombra sul suo viso. E vinse in breve tempo la tentazione di stringere istintivamente la mascella, sfregare i denti fino a farli stridere, fino a polverizzarli.  
    Impiegò, invece, un tempo più lungo per vincere il desiderio di battere la ritirata. Maledetta e molesta tentazione, si era infilata, sinuosa e traditrice, avviluppando la sua mente tra le sue spire tossiche, come un capriccio covato sin da piccolo e ormai saldamente radicato, come una lusinga affettata capace di contaminarti anima e corpo dopo anni di astinenza.  
    La voglia di tornare indietro, accettare acquiescente ogni cosa, prendersi ogni maledizione, inghiottire ogni bestemmia che tentava di corrodergli la gola per trapelare, scuotere la testa, abbassare il capo, sopportare gli spergiuri, le sferzate di odio, valvola di sfogo di ogni insoddisfazione materna o paterna.  
    Tornare bambino –  _onora mamma e papà mentre torturano gli esseri umani_ -, piangersi addosso, piangere di nascosto, piangere mentre dita fintamente gentili di qualche membro dell’Hellfire Club gli accarezzavano il capo –  _sii come loro_.  
    Aggrapparsi alla speranza, per poi dimenticarne il significato; credere in un angelo custode, per poi scoprire che il suo giocava a freccette e lui ne era il bersaglio; travestirsi da cacciatore, per poi cadere lui stesso nella trappola scavata per la preda di turno. Gridarsi in silenzio che mancava poco, che prima o poi tutto sarebbe passato, per poi imparare che, alla fine, quel giorno era arrivato, ma a morire era stata solo sua madre.

  
    Suo padre cambiò dopo la morte di sua sorella nonché, per lui, l’amore della sua vita. La sua metà.  
    Andreas von Strucker divenne ancora più violento, più spietato, in qualche modo. Otto ricordava ancora di essere stato svegliato da grida femminili, durante una notte particolarmente fredda di fine ottobre. Aveva attraversato il corridoio in punta di piedi, trattenendo il fiato mentre sentiva come se il cuore gli stesse per esplodere. Le urla si trasformarono lentamente in pianti e suppliche. Il sedicenne deglutì, capendo che provenivano dal piano di sotto. Scese qualche gradino e si chinò nascondendosi e guardando la scena con orrore. Avrebbe voluto andarsene in quel momento stesso e ritornare a dormire, ma non riuscì a muoversi di un millimetro. Era paralizzato dalla paura.  
    Iniziò a piangere silenziosamente, portandosi una mano sulle labbra, mentre quell’umana che non poteva avere più di venticinque anni veniva violentata da suo padre. Guardò la ragazza mentre si dimenava, piangeva, lo pregava di lasciarla andare, ma la risposta di Andreas, dopo essere venuto dentro di lei, fu quella di usare i suoi poteri al fine di spezzarle un osso dopo l’altro, finché le grida non cessarono del tutto.  
    Solo in quel momento Otto si accorse di essersi perso tra i vortici senza sosta della sua mente, di essersi lasciato andare, alla deriva in un mare di desolazione senza fine, cullato da ricordi che, seppur dolorosi, erano l’unico luogo in cui poteva ancora rifugiarsi dall’orrore dinanzi a sé.  
    E fu solo in quel momento che si accorse che suo padre lo fissava, il mento alto in senso di sfida, un sorriso a tagliargli il volto in una smorfia trionfale, lo sguardo famelico di una belva che, già pregustando la propria vittoria, si lecca la bava dagli angoli della bocca, con la prospettiva, di lì a pochi istanti, di leccare il sangue grondante della propria vittima.

  
    Suo padre gli era entrato dentro con la stessa facilità con cui si tira uno schiaffo, con la sola differenza che quest’ultimo fa male solo in superficie e i capillari li vedi esplodere uno per uno. Il suo insinuarsi nella mente era stato più un artigliare irruente sulle membra, per poi rallentare, dopo aver superato il primo strato, scavando dolcemente nella carne e nelle viscere, strappando con le unghie e con i denti ogni lembo, ogni tessuto, buttando ogni tanto un po’ di sale, ricucendo il tutto alla buona, per poi strappare di nuovo le cicatrici e ricominciare la lenta tortura, senza perdersi nessun attimo.  
    Avrebbe potuto porre fine a tutta quella sofferenza: gli sarebbe bastato piegarsi, insozzarsi le ginocchia, baciargli le vesti, implorare il suo perdono, subire l’ennesima tortura, tornare devotamente al proprio posto, lo sguardo abbassato e riverente, mostrare agli umani che i mutanti erano superiori a loro.  
    Avrebbe potuto, ma non lo fece.  
    Perché, alla fine, si scopre che è tutto inutile, che è tutto lì: che i  _mi dispiace_  e i  _non volevo_ non sono altro che le patetiche scuse dei vinti, uno specchio sul quale ci si continua ad arrampicare, sapendo di scivolare, cullandosi del fatto che non si scoprirà mai cosa c’è dall'altra parte. E, allora, piuttosto che invocare pietà a furia di farsi sanguinare la bocca, la si fa sanguinare a furia di masticare quei sassi che si è deciso di nascondere; e, al loro posto, lanciare una mano, sperando si tratti di quella buona.  
    Aveva da poco compiuto diciassette anni quando Otto von Strucker decise di fuggire. Prese uno zaino e ci mise dentro qualche vestito, un paio di bottigliette d’acqua e un panino al tonno. E poi mise al suo interno la cosa più importante: il carillon di famiglia. Dopo la morte di sua madre, sapeva che Andreas aveva fatto fare delle modifiche all’oggetto e, conoscendolo, sapeva che non doveva trattarsi di nulla di buono, e che doveva stare lontano da lui o da qualsiasi altro mutante.  
    Appena varcò la soglia della villa iniziò a correre senza meta e per la prima volta in vita sua si sentì libero. _Umano_.  
    Pensò alla morte di sua madre. Pensò al fatto che suo padre sarebbe morto da solo. Pensò che non avrebbe più dovuto usare i suoi poteri per ferire delle persone, perché era tutto finito. Perché i suoi genitori non l’avrebbero mai più trovato.  
_E, mentre correva tra le querce ricoperte di neve, Otto scoppiò a ridere per la gioia_.


End file.
